The first Lighthouse
by love1aya337
Summary: First game Isaac and the others race to the Mercury lighthouse in an attempt to stop Felix from lighting the beacon. Mysterious encounters with a young woman leaves the adepts feeling they'll have an ally soon, but the thing is Mia's still in Imil!READ!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Golden Sun or any of the characters from Golden Sun. Camelot owns Isaac, Ivan, Garet, Mia, Felix, Jenna, Karden, Alex, and those other two bad guys who have really difficult names. I have added another character however, but since I don't want to ruin the surprise, there will be another disclaimer around the end of the story.

_On with the story!_

A pack of tired and wary adepts made their way through the vast endless blanket of white. The sky started to changed from a light grey to a darker blue, which meant that a storm or night was approaching, neither of them were wanted. The adepts had been traveling for three days from Biblin to Imil… if they could find Imil. It seemed impossible at this time. The natural temperature in this frozen tundra was 26 degrees at the warmest. Isaac the leader of the group felt that they were going to be in trouble if they stayed out here much longer, Isaac knew he should have never let Garet talk him out of buying a map. It was amazing that they made it this far, thanks to Garet and the Djinni traveling with them, but even Djinni (mainly the fire one, Forge) get tired.

The three shuffled forward in the snow, Isaac was breathing into his hands trying to keep them warm. Isaac was slightly limping, and leaning forward, which made a small hump in his back, and his scarf slithered along the snow like a dead half frozen snake. It was out here in the cold that each adept learned more about each other. Garet now knows why Isaac always wears his scarf, this wouldn't be the first time Isaac's scarf came in handy. On the other hand Garet seemed to worry more about his arms falling off then his fingers, for Garet was rubbing his arms as his stiff legs ruffled through the snow. Pants were the adept's best friend right now. Ivan was also limping through the snow, he walked slowly but soon tripped; he quickly pushed his hands out in front of him to stop him from falling, but because he had no gloves on, he was quickly rolling over on his back, putting his burning red fingers under his arms. Garet quickly shuffled over to Ivan and helped him to his feet "Is-sac, can-n we m-make c-ca-amp s-soon? Iv-van will f-f-free-eeze his-s hands off-f if w-we do-on-n't."

Isaac took his backpack off and looked through it, he pulled out another pair of gloves, but just as he was trying to put them on they shattered. Breathing into his hands again, he thought about all of the options, and all of them would be dangerous. Isaac hesitated then instead of starting to make camp; Isaac closed his back pack and strapped it to his back. "W-we ha-ave to f-f-find Imi-il ton-ni-ight, we ha-ave n-n-no-o f-fire wood-d, we-e're low on-n f-food, an-nd we hav-ve n-no w-way to g-get war-rm." Isaac shivered, breathing into his hands again. The search for Imil was turning into its fourth day. If they made camp, the possibility of them waking up the next morning from the lack of fire and warmth would be slim to none. But then again if they don't try to get warm and continue on with to much stupidity, they could also freeze to death.

Isaac thought for a moment, then added "P-put on as man-ny lairs-s of clothes t-that you c-can, we pre-ess onward-ds." Garet scampered over to Isaac and gave him a scared look that meant 'You can't be serious, we'll die out here!' or maybe it even meant 'You can't be serious, I'm hungry!'

"We don-n't h-have any ot-ther choi-ice Ga-aret!" Isaac yelled as loud as his freezing throat would let him. Garet thought for a minute, and scratched his head, but just as he did a piece of his hair broke off. Garet looked as if he was about to cry, he took of his back pack and pulled out a much hated hat that his sister had given him when he left Vale. Garet then agreed with Isaac, and all three adepts took off their backpacks and began to bundle up. Ivan was the one holding the Djinni. He pulled them out of a warm pouch in his bag, and fed each of them as much as he could give. "This is all we can do for now" Ivan mumbled, handing each a small frozen piece of bread. All three of the different djinni's had a different reaction, however Ivan protested that it was all they had, and each ate with despair. Isaac dug deeper into his backpack and pulled out a unfrozen coat and a scarf. Ivan quickly scanned his well organized backpack and picked out another coat and a thicker shirt, then placed the djinni back in their carrying case. Garet searched his backpack for a long sleeved shirt, and some food. After each adept put on their clothes (or in Garet's case ate their food), each of them began searching their backpack for even more clothes. Isaac pulled out two unfrozen pair of gloved deep within the middle of his backpack, but soon threw them to Ivan. Ivan thanked Isaac and began to put the gloves onto his red hands.

They had all decided to look in a different direction, to cover more ground, but also so that they could stay together. Isaac looked strait, Ivan looked to the left, and Garet looked to the right. At the time Isaac was looking west, Ivan was looking south, and Garet was looking in the direction of north.

About an hour and a half past before the sky turned dark blue. It was getting extremely dangerous, and they couldn't turn around now, it would be all or nothing. Ivan rubbed his hands together; his fingers would have fallen off if Isaac didn't give him a pair of gloves. Garet hated hats, but he didn't want any more of his precious grown hair to fall off. All three adepts shivered from the cold, the warmth from the newly added clothes won't be doing much good if they freeze anyway. Their legs continued to get stiff, their toes and fingers started to engulf in frost bite, and the hair on their faces started to freeze.

Another hour passed…

Isaac's eyes started to droop, and he could see the ice on his eye brows.

Another hour passed…

The cold had taken its toll. Each of the adepts were half frozen and barely awake. A few more steps… Ivan fell to the ground. Isaac and Garet turned around to help him up, but on the way their, Garet fell to the ground as well. Two adepts down. Isaac's cold breath seemed to linger in front of his face as he tried to think, but he couldn't think he was too cold. Isaac fell to his knees, and crawled over to Ivan to see if he was still breathing. Ivan was barley, but Ivan wouldn't open his eyes. "Ivan" Isaac tried to say, but couldn't. His scratchy voice couldn't make out the words. Isaac lingered over Ivan for a minute and the heat from Ivan's body passed. There was nothing Isaac could do. With frozen knees, Isaac crawled to Garet, maybe Garet would live. Garet's eyes were still open, and he was still breathing, but Garet's eyes soon closed as well.

The only thing that Isaac could think is "I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I love you mother, father." Isaac's breathing got heavier and harder to manage, he knew this was it. His eyes opened and closed slowly, opening getting harder and harder each time, and his lungs burned. The last thing Isaac saw before he closed his eyes was a giant snow storm coming his way. He closed his eyes and slowly fell over to his side. The snow would cover up their bodies and they would never be found…

But the strange thing is, the snow that fell on Isaac's passing body wasn't cold, it was warm. With each piece that fell, Isaac felt like he could move more and more. His eyes opened, and he wondered if Garet and Ivan saw or even _felt_ the same thing that he was feeling. Was it Trent? Rescuing them with his powers? Isaac's was getting warmer from the inside, he could see, he could think, but he still couldn't move. Isaac looked up as much as he could, and he managed to see Garet, his eyes were still closed. He started to look in every direction that he could to see if he could see anything else, but he couldn't. His body was heating up, this 'snow' was healing him, and a sense of relief overwhelmed him. In a split second the snow started to form in one direction, swirling around and around until a figure was formed. A person walked toward them and the swirling subsided. Isaac couldn't see very well but he did manage to see an angelic form, a young woman. She slowly walked toward Garet. She didn't stumble, she didn't shiver, she didn't look cold at all. She stood over Garet and for a second, then a bright light formed. Isaac was temporarily blinded by the light, so he couldn't see what was going on. As the redness that Isaac saw from the blood from his eyelids passed, he opened his eyes again. The blinding light had passed, and the woman was gone! Isaac tried to get up to look around, but he still couldn't move. Another blinding light came from the direction that Ivan was in, and Isaac saw Garet's back rise and fall, he was breathing again! The woman must be healing them!

The light passed, and a few seconds later Isaac felt a presence over him. Isaac tried to talk to her but he couldn't talk at all! One last light formed. Isaac was completely healed, he could move, he could talk again! Thinking quickly he tried to look at the young woman, long blue hair, pretty feminine face. That's all he could see before the light passing to his body blinded him. "Ahhh!" Isaac shouted as he covered up his eyes, then in a split second he passed out.


	2. What the?

**Chapter 2**

**What the?**

Isaac woke up from the yelling that Garet and Ivan were doing. "Huh?" Isaac said in a really groggy voice, turning his head to the left, where he heard Garet yelling. "What are you guys yelling about? I'm trying to sleep!" Isaac yelled at them.

"Your acting kind of strange Isaac, don't you remember? We're out in the frozen tundra!" Ivan yelled as he tried to push Garet into a pile of snow, though he was unsuccessful because of the difference between his and Garet's size. Isaac's eyes opened wide, shocked. "What do you mean were out in the-" Isaac cut himself short, only because the small boy was right. Isaac jumped to his feet startled "How the heck did I get out here!" Isaac yelled, he was afraid because the last thing he remembered was going to sleep in his on bed in Vale.

"Did you hit your head?" Garet asked now walking over to Isaac. "NO! I know what I'm talking about! Last night I went to sleep in my own bed! Is this a prank!?" Isaac yelled at Garet, stomping his feet. It was unusual for Isaac to get this angry, let alone act like this.

Garet looked to the white at his feet with a sad look on his face "Vale…" Garet sighed. Isaac crossed his arms, his face turning red "That's not funny!"

"Isaac! Stop and think for a minute! You and Garet left Vale a few weeks ago; you've been on a quest to stop Felix." Ivan said to Isaac, popping out of nowhere as he stood between Isaac and Garet trying to stop a fight.

"Ha! First of all Felix died a long time ago and second-" Isaac tried to say, but for some reason he started having strange visions; the Sol Sanctum, Felix and Jenna, leaving Vale; could these be his memories? Isaac went pale and fell to his knees. "Isaac!" Garet yelled and quickly aided his sick adept. "Hey are you gonna be alright? What was that anyway?"

Isaac tried to answer Garet's questions but couldn't, with out much warning Isaac keeled over and threw up. Garet quickly backed off, avoiding getting it on his shoes. Ivan was the one doing the aiding now. "Isaac are you ok?" Ivan asked worried, leaning over near Isaac.

Isaac's eyes opened wide as his memories started coming back to him slowly. He gasped for air, and thought for a few minutes. It took about five minutes for it all to sink in, five quiet minutes. "What happened?" Isaac said quietly and tonelessly.

"Well you see, in the Sol Sanctum we were gathering the elemental stars when-" Garet explained, he was planning to tell Isaac the whole story, even though they were out in the middle of nowhere.

"No, what happened recently!?" Isaac shouted at Garet, but paused for a minute and realized he was being rude "How did we get out here?" Isaac asked again trying to be a little nicer.

"We've been traveling; we're trying to find Imil. A little while ago you passed out." Ivan told Isaac, trying to be reassuring, though it didn't sound reassuring at all. Isaac slowly stood up, the look on his face told Garet and Ivan that he was feeling better. "So you're ok now?" Garet asked, scratching his head. Isaac shrugged his shoulders and slowly shook his head yes. "I'll be fine, but we should be pressing onwards to the lighthouse." Isaac said. His face was still a little pale, but he was getting used to the fact that all of this happened. It was almost like reliving the Sol sanctum and everything again. Though this time less pain, the short journey had already made him stronger.

Ivan and Garet looked at each other, still unsure about how Isaac was feeling, though a few seconds later Isaac showed them that he was feeling better. He made a snow ball and threw it right a Garet. Garet tried to dunk but since he was so tall the only thing he really did was give the snow ball a sure shot to his face.

The snowball melted off Garet's burning face in a mater of seconds. "I'LL SHOW YOU!" Garet screamed grabbing two handfuls of snow and throwing them at Isaac. Only problem was, he didn't make a snowball, and the unpacked snow gently fell to the ground in individual flakes before it even reached a quarter of the way to Isaac. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Garet shouted, getting mad at the snow. He threw his hands in the air, and started stomping the snow. Before Garet knew it he was struck again, this time from the back. Ivan had landed a snowball right on the back of Garet's head. "WHAT IS WITH YOU TWO AND HITTING ME IN THE HEAD!?" Garet yelled to the sky and picked up two more piles of snow, this time actually making them into snowballs.

"Uh-oh!" Ivan said running around Garet and taking cover behind Isaac.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU!" Garet yelled again, throwing both snowballs at Isaac. One hit Isaac's shoulder and the other his face. Isaac looked shocked that Garet had fired back. Isaac paused for a minute, and then got a huge grin on his face "IVAN LETS TEAM UP!" Ivan quickly agreed, and the three adepts started making snowballs and forts.

"You guys will never penetrate fort Garet!" Garet yelled at the other two adepts across the way, standing up, his shield of snow no longer being able to protect him. "Hahahaha it in inevitable, admit your defeat now Garet!" Isaac yelled back, but being the smarter one he stayed behind his and Ivan's fort.

"You'll never take me alive!" Garet yelled back, getting to caught up in the moment, pointing his finger at the two snow hidden adepts a few yards away.

A moment passed then Isaac shouted "Now Ivan!" The two began to throw multiple snowballs at Garet, who was now completely bombarded and defenseless against the oncoming snow that hit him like frozen water balloons. "Alright! Alright! I surrender!" Garet shouted, covering his head with his arms.

The snowballs stopped and Ivan and Isaac came to aid Garet, or until they realized how much they had one by. "Hahaha, hey look Isaac, Garet's on his hands and knees." Ivan said, laughing so hard he fell to his knees.

"Why you little!" Garet shouted, getting up quickly and running after Ivan. However Ivan couldn't recover quickly enough and was soon for fitting as well between Garet's butt and a pile of snow. "You're crushing me!" Ivan gasped; his head and arms sticking out from under Garet.

"Not too comfortable down there, is it?" Garet asked, crossing his arms and legs, getting his sweet revenge.

"Ok that's enough, let him go Garet." Isaac said walking over to Garet. Garet gave Isaac a childish look that cried "But I don't wanna get up", but finally Isaac talked Garet into letting Ivan go. Ivan quickly slid out from under Garet, rolled on his back and gasped for air. It took a few minutes for the color to return back to Ivan's face. "What are you trying to kill me!?" Ivan yelled. It was the first time Garet or Isaac actually saw Ivan get mad. It was scary for both of them, Garet knowing what's best for him shook his head no, and didn't say anything so he wouldn't get on Ivan's nerves anymore.

Ivan quickly turned around, made a perfect snowball, and threw it directly at Garet's face. Garet wiped the snowball off his face slowly, raised his eyebrow and asked "Do you feel better yet?" in a toneless voice. Garet was slouching his shoulders, his knees were slightly bent, and his arms hanged lifelessly at his sides.

Ivan fell to his knees and started laughing so hard his face turned bright red. Garet crossed his arms, feeling there was no win for him in the situation. He felt like sitting on Ivan again, but didn't want to anger him again.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA, ahhhhhhhh hahahah!" Ivan tried to gasp for air, but it was rather difficult with all the laughing. Isaac was slightly laughing himself. Garet watched Ivan, and he felt completely defeated. He heard Isaac laughing slightly as well, and in futile attempts to change the subject and to feel better about himself he turned to Isaac cocked his eye brow "uhhh Isaac, are you... are you giggling?"

Isaac laughed for a few seconds more, crossed his arms and kept his cool while saying "No, technically I was mocking you, girls giggle, not boys. It can be a common misconception for someone in your situation." Isaac said this, still kind of laughing while still watching Ivan, who was not rolling around in the snow laughing.

Garet raised his finger as if he were about to say something, but needed a moment to think of a come-back... finally it hit him but before he had a chance to say it Isaac continued "Say aren't we looking for some town or something, Iil, Likkl, Iifl?"

Ivan rolled around and sat upwards, still laughing but trying to control himself Ivan tried to say the word Isaac was looking for "I-i-imi-l" Isaac quickly interrupted "Ahh Imil, thats it. Thank you Ivan." Isaac said crossing his arms, and closed his eyes as he knotted his head. Ivan now 90 recovered wiped a tear from his eye from laughing so hard and said "No problem Isaac."

The humor passed and it was time to get back to business. As each of the adepts sat in an uncomfortable silence, they felt slightly overwhelmed with the task ahead of them. But each of them slowly started moving toward their destination, doing so in silence. Garet and Ivan grabbed their backpacks and took their sweet time strapping it onto their backs, showing the reluctance that engulfed them. Then slowly started walking, since Isaac's memory was still slightly foggy, he followed Garet and Ivan. A silent hour passed, night had fallen. Luckily they were all prepared, they weren't shivering anymore, they weren't cold.

As Isaac looked up at the dark clear sky, he let his memories sink in a little more. But he still had questions, why did he pass out? Wasn't he cold a little while ago? He felt as if he was forgetting something... something important "Hey Garet?"

"AHH!" Isaac's voice has startled Garet from the silence that lingered over them. "What is it Isaac?" Garet asked turning toward Isaac, his eyes slightly drooping.

"I was just wondering, do you ever feel like you've forgotten something?" Isaac asked, scratching his head and trying to pinpoint what was eating at him. Ivan laughed and answered for Garet "Yeah, I'm sure someone like Garet forgets all the time!"

Garet's hands turned into fists and he quickly turned toward Ivan to give him a piece of his mind "Why you-" but Garet cut himself short, Garet also quit walking. Isaac and Ivan stopped as well and turned toward their slow paced adept.

"..." Garet's eyes stared off into the abyss. "Hey whats wrong with you Garet? I didn't mean to offend you!" Ivan asked looking at the slouching- wait a second... for once Garet wasn't slouching, and the warm glow in his eyes- wait another second... warm glow? Once Isaac saw what looked like light reflecting in Garet's eyes, he quickly turned to see what he was looking at. "IMIL!" Isaac shouted! Ivan quickly turned to see and Garet was snapped out of the trance he was in. With out hesitation the three adepts began to run to the city. The closer they got, the more the snow glowed with the reflection of the light from Imil. It took them about five minutes to get their running at fast pace. Once they neared the town they stopped and looked at the small town surrounded by a small snow covered fence. A sign over the town said 'Welcome to Imil' in fancy letterings. Each of the adepts were engulfed in joy as Isaac threw his hands in the air. Garet fell down to his knees and looked as if he were about to cry. Ivan, being a wind adept and full of energy started running around in circles. "Warm beds!" Isaac said.

"Nice hot fire!" Ivan said.

"FOOD!" Garet yelled.

But as they were rejoicing a passer by watched the three and soon gave them a strange stare. All three of the adepts pulled themselves together and marched onward into the town. This town was a small beautiful town that looked like Christmas was taking place all year around. The snow made travelers very happy, well at least if they got their without difficulties 'from' the snow. However the towns people were used to it, though it didn't bother them, they didn't rejoice ether at the sight of falling snow. Adaptation had helped the towns folk to live in harmony with the snow, hahaha adaptation-adepts... sorry, authors notes that I just had to point out. The three adepts on the other hand were overjoyed that they found the town, and enjoyed the sight of light, filtering on the snow. The candles and fire places that shinned through the window made the town look as if were glowing with warmth. All three adepts knew what they were looking for, the Inn of the town. After that experience out in the snow, relaxation for a night was something they could afford. They would get a jump start in the morning and go to the Mercury Lighthouse. As each of adepts scanned the town for the Inn, they also made good note about where everything was, so they could immediately head out in the morning. Finally they passed by a sign that read 'The Imil Inn' in fancy yet slightly faded letters.

"Yes! The Inn!" Ivan said in joy, throwing his hands in the air and imagining a nice warm bed to take a good nights sleep in. Garet crossed his arms and made a smart remark to Ivan "Duh! What is it with you? Do you think we can't read now!?"

"Could have fooled me Garet." Ivan said, smirking slightly.

"I'll show you!" Garet started running toward Ivan, about ready punch him on the top of his head. But luckily Isaac stopped them, the last thing they needed is the town blowing away in a horrid tornado that a wind adept caused.

"Alright thats enough!" Isaac yelled pointing his finger at the two and balling his other hand up into a fist "Stop it, I've had to travel all the way here hearing you two bickering. Garet I know we just met Ivan, but he's a part of our group now. Now get used two it or I'm leaving you both!" Isaac was very angry, and he didn't mean to act like a mother with two young fighting children, but he was tired of it. Both Ivan and Garet got a sad-defeated-childish look on their faces because they now knew they had to put their feuds aside. Isaac turned around quickly, his boiling red faced cooling down. Isaac stopped at the doors at the inn with his hand placed on the handle. He had stopped to cool down and to get his face the color that it usually is... then he slowly walked in.

Garet and Ivan stayed behind and Garet said to Ivan "He should stop treating us like we're three." Ivan, being mad at the moment knotted his head yes in agreement. And just as the two began to make their way into the Inn, a giant clod of earth bursted out of the ground and had writing on it 'Then stop acting like your three' Both Garet and Ivan stopped in their tracks and looked at each other, it was only at that time did they decide to leave their immature feuds buried in the snow.

"Sorry Isaac we'll quit now." Ivan said rubbing his arm, feeling a little ashamed. Garet walked around the stone and said "but that was pretty cool Isaac."

!!

Now that the two adepts had begun to treat each other with respect, Isaac started acting like their friend again. As the two made their way into the Inn, they saw Isaac talking with the clerk. He finished quickly and turned around and greeted the two with a kinder response "Hey you two, our dinner will be up soon and I got a room with a fire place." This made Ivan's face light up with excitement and joy, and it also made Garet's face light up as well... and made his stomach grumble...

The door that lead into the inn was immediately stopped by the counter where wary travelers pay for a good nights rest. Behind the counter, a chair in case the clerk were to wait out behind the counter, but this night headed into a room on the left side of the counter (from Isaac's direction, it would be to the right side for the clerk). On the right side sat multiple tables and a large fire with comfortable seats waiting for travelers to cozy in and fall asleep in front of the fire. The look of the fire made each of the adepts look very happy. It was as if they were just realizing how happy and lucky they were to finally get a good nights sleep near a warm fire and in a warm bed. On one of the tables two men sat drinking and talking about their journey, but other than that it looked like their was no one else on the bottom floor. On the far side of the wall behind the back of the counter was a set of stairs leading up to multiple rooms. Once you had paid you were able to roam everywhere in the inn except in the countered area and the mysterious room behind it. The three grabbed their luggage and headed up to their room, and as they did the mysterious room behind the counter made itself known as the kitchen. A waitress brought two steaming plates of food to the two men sitting at one of the tables. The sight of the food made Garet stop and drool, which seemed to insult the waitress... (hey, go figure that one). Ivan snapped Garet out of it and helped him get up the stairs without him jumping on the plates of food and eating it all.

Once up the stairs a long hallway leading to multiple doors, all which were closed. Isaac looked at each of the doors until he came across the one that read 'Room 4' above it, which Isaac was informed that it was their room. "Aha! Here we go." Isaac said opening the door to reveal a very nice room. 4 beds, two on each side of the door, and two on the far wall, with a large window above both beds on the north side of the wall. The walls weren't painted, thought the wooden brown color greeted each adept and welcomed them in with open arms. It wasn't really their favorite color, but it was a break from the purple, red, and green color of each of their tents. The floor was a blueish color carpet which was very nice as well. The windows gave a lovely view of the town and also showed a great long ranged view of the Mercury lighthouse. On the west wall a roaring fire warmed the room. a rectangular shaped 'coffee table' was placed in front of the fire with for comfortable armed chairs around it.

Ivan immediately dropped his bag on the floor and ran to one of the beds on the north side of the room. This bed had attracted him the most because it had purple colored blankets on it. He jumped in the air and landed comfortably on the bed "This-is-so-GREAT!" Ivan yelled with excitement, but... a few minutes later settled down because tiredness had overwhelmed him. He hugged the pillow and was about ready to fall asleep.

Isaac walked over to the other bed on the north wall "Are you sure you don't want to have dinner first Ivan?" Isaac asked looking at the pooped out adept on the bed lined with purple colored blankets. Just looking at Ivan made Isaac tired.

"I'll eat it!" Garet said plopping on the bed on the south side of the wall near the fire. He lied down and placed his arms under his head, waited a minute then continued "So do you want your food or not Ivan?" Garet asked, getting a little agitated at the fact that the other two adepts did not jump on his command.

Ivan yawned and said "Yes, I'm going to eat." He hesitantly got up grabbed his bag, and let all 5 djinni come out. Garet got a sad look on his face and said "but I'm hungry..." Garet leaned up in his bed and looked at the warm orange colored blankets on his bed.

Ivan flopped over in the chair about ready to fall asleep again "Don't you have your own meal?" Ivan placed his hands under his head and looked as if he was about ready to fall off the chair. At this point Garet got angry and made his hands into fists, as his face started to turn red he remembered that Isaac had told them to stop fighting. So Instead of taking his anger out on Ivan, with his anger controlling him he decided to take it out on Isaac. He looked over at the adept on the far side of the room and noticed him dropping his supplies at one of the beds over there. "Ohh I see, don't want to be near your best friend is that it Isaac!?"

"Garet shut up! Besides do you even know what you do in your sleep?" Isaac asked making himself comfortable and looking out the window. Ivan started laughing, which seemed to wake him up. He sat upright in his chair and watched the fire. Garet's head throbbed, and he yelled back "NO! I don't!" Ivan started to laugh more.

Still looking out the window Isaac started to say "For starters you snore, and on occasion you-" Isaac stopped in mid sentence. The view out the window had stopped him. For he was looking at a angelic form, a young woman with aqua hair. She wore a long cape and a long sleeved shirt with stockings and a long skirt. All her clothes were blue with similar markings on them. Isaac remembered what happened. "She-" Isaac stuttered looking out the window as the young woman kept walking to her destination, Isaac's body went limp. This woman was the one that had saved them! Looking at her made Isaac remember what had happened out there... why he was lying on the ground, that Garet and Ivan had actually died, that this woman had given them their life back!

"Hmm? What are you talking about Isaac?" Ivan asked as he turned away from the fire and looked at Isaac, his face was turning red...

"Yeah, she? She who?" Garet got off his bed and walked to the window to see what Isaac was looking at, Ivan soon followed. The two adepts looked at the aqua haired girl. "Do you know her Isaac?" Ivan asked looking again at the burning red adept. No response, Isaac didn't move, he didn't even blink.

"Uhh hello? Isaac?" Garet asked waving his hand in front of Isaac's face as he continued "Are you listening?" Still no response...

The young woman soon passed from sight, and only then did Isaac start to talk "She-she saved our lives!" Isaac stuttered again.

"Huh?" Both Ivan and Garet asked. They looked at each other then looked at Isaac again. With out much warning Isaac jumped up from the bed and ran out the door shouting "I have to meet her!"

Ivan and Garet couldn't stop him, he was to quick. "Hey wait up!" Garet yelled running to the door and watching Isaac race down the stairs and out of sight. It was futile, Isaac didn't even listen to him. Ivan walked to the door and looked at Garet "Well, I guess he's gone."

"I can see that!" Garet yelled back at the wind adept at his side. The waitress walked up the stairs, holding a tray that carried three steaming plates of food and three hot chocolates. At the sight of Garet she got a frown on her face... he started drooling again. The waitress quickly walked to the two and shoved the plate of food to Ivan, and quickly made her way down the stairs. Ivan, feeling confused said "I wonder what her problem is?" Then looked up at Garet who was drooling all over himself, looking at the food. Ivan yelled down the stairs "Wait! Don't feel bad! It wasn't you, it was the food!" Ivan said placing his hand around his mouth so his voice could reach farther. But since Ivan had taken one of his hands off the tray, it made it much easier for a larger adept (cough, Garet) to grab it. Garet soon followed as well, he quickly grabbed the food and ran into the adepts room, slamming the door behind him. Ivan still shocked and confused at what had just happen took a few seconds to react. Finally Ivan was able to interpret Garet's plan, he was going to eat all their food! "GARET!" He yelled pounding on their room door, which Garet had Barricaded shut.

!!

_Meanwhile_

Isaac raced to where he last saw her. But she wasn't in sight, she must have reached her destination. Isaac sighed with a little bit of pain, as he stood their for a minute, he swallowed what he had really felt. He felt unsteady as he assets his true feelings. She had rescued them and not asked for anything in return, she was a beautiful _angelic_ woman, and Isaac had feeling for her! He started to breathe hard, the run had tired him out, though it took a while to catch up with him. He looked around to see where she might have gone. But nothing, he stood there for a few more minutes, then he decided to look around a bit more. He slowly searched parts of the town, though he found nothing. Night had settled onto the sky, all snug, just like he should be in a bed. It took him quite a while to get back to the inn, but when he got back to his room, he was quite surprised to see food flung on the walls and around the room. He also saw Ivan trying to attack Garet, which was unsuccessful. Garet was holding Ivan back with one arm, while picking the food out of his teeth.

"Whats happened here?" Isaac said, walking to the far side of the room, and plopping onto his bed which, luckily had no food on it.

Garet pushed Ivan away and looked at his fellow adept who had been absent for the ordeal "Hey Isaac, uhh... where were you?" He slouched as he normally did, but a tired and confused look engulfed his face. Ivan, on the other hand was wide awake for the moment.

"Yeah Isaac!" Ivan butted in "You missed seeing Garet eat all _our_ food!" Ivan said, quickly recuperating from the push, and the fall. Ivan had fell onto the floor, Garet's brute strength compared to Ivan's size made him easily fall to the ground, which was the reason why this small adepts was shocked awake.

It took a minute for Isaac to respond, he was lying on his back, with his hands under his head, picturing the young woman who saved them. "I was looking for someone." Isaac responded as he turned to his side, and placing his hands under his face, using them as an extra pillow, and preparing to fall asleep.

"Hmm? Who Isaac, you know someone here?" Garet asked now sitting down on his own bed. Ivan was cleaning up the food around the room, although he was getting tired. Once again it took a minute for Isaac to respond "You don't remember?"

"Ummm... no" Garet responded slowly, looking at his fellow adept with confusion. He scratched his head, then crossed his arms. Garet didn't remember anything... well any "Why... uhh... don't you tell us your... uhh... knowledge." Garet said, trying to be smart and use big words. Garet crossed his arms and knotted his head, as if he had said the whole sentence flawlessly.

Isaac thought for a minute, he didn't know how to put it into words. He leaned up out of his bed, and started to take of his scarf and gloves. His memories, the young woman saving them. "I-I don't know how to say it."

"Its alright Isaac, you can take your time and try." Ivan had completely finished cleaning the room, he pushed off his shoes, and retired into his bed.

Isaac lied back down in his bed "Alright I'll tell you."


	3. The Search for the Heroine

**Chapter 3**

**The search for the heroine**

**Authors Notes, PLEASE READ:** Just to let you know, this story was made by a girl. Its here to show where the 'other' young woman came to be in golden sun. Now this next part might get a little weird, but I don't know how guys think. Also note, that this is in mid evil times, where the men were different in the way they treated women, 'chivalry' I believe is the word. Lets just Isaac won't be saying "Ohh, come here girl, and sit on my lap" to Mia anytime soon! Not in my story at least. And also note Isaac's dream, remember the way that I described Mia's 'clothing', then look at a picture of her. _Remember_: A little later in the story (the sanctum part), the wary traveler sign. There are three different languages, the first is ours, or the one I'm writing in, and the other two are just ones that I made up. Think of them as mid-evil forgiven languages (hehe). Alright on with the story!

_Isaac began to tell his story to the other two. About two hours after a discussion of what happened, the three adepts fell asleep in their beds talking, but a greater power was at work. Isaac didn't know at that time that Felix, Saturos, and Menardi____already entered the lighthouse. And he also didn't know that the young woman who saved them was also pursuing them._

!!

_Isaac woke up in the same frozen tundra, which he had been traveling in for four days with Garet and Ivan. He looked around but Garet and Ivan weren't anywhere in sight. He sighed, and in a split second the snow started to twirl and turn in one direction, and a young woman walked out of the snow as the swirling subsided. "Hello" Isaac said, not know what else to say. The young woman greeted him by bowing, she smiled at him gently, and Isaac felt overwhelmed with the heavy lust for this young woman that had saved them. Isaac looked at her with mixed feelings, but before he said anything, a falcon flew to the two, and the young woman stretched out her arm. The falcon dropped something into her hand, then landed on her outstretched arm. It was at this time that Isaac got a good look at her and her clothing. Her long aqua hair was pulled tight into a pony tail. She had long sleeved aqua shirt, and a short skirt, with pants and high stockings. There was also a cloth tied around her waist, possibly for decorative purposes. Her stockings were white, and her pants were blue. Her skirt was the same color as her shirt, she also had similar patterns on all her clothes, and a cape hung behind her. Interrupting Isaac's visual description, the young woman, handed him what the falcon had dropped into her hand. Isaac held out his hands and placed them under hers, she gently placed it into his hands. Isaac looked at it, then looked at her, confused at what she was asking of him "I-its a crystal ball!" Isaac exclaimed. She knotted her head in agreement, then leaned closer to him, as if she wanted to whisper something in his ear. He followed, and leaned into her as well. Then she whispered into his ear... "It will protect you." Her voice, the angelic softness lingered in his ear, in his mind. Then slowly, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek and leaned away, but Isaac was still confused. "AAHHH" A scream echoed through the tundra. The young woman looked at Isaac, then bowed her head again to say goodbye. Isaac, thinking quickly, grabbed her arm "Wait! When will I see you again!?" A look of fear engulfed Isaac's face. Was this a goodbye forever? The young woman just smiled at him. Next thing Isaac knew, he was holding a crystal ball in one hand, and snow in the other. The woman had disappeared as fast a she arrived_

!!

"AHH!" Isaac woke up with a jolt, he sat there for a minute, and placed his hands on his head. "NOOO! Someone help!" Isaac herd screaming again. The screams were coming from downstairs. The room was dark, only a small portion of light was coming from the now dying fire and the window with no shades. Isaac looked around the room, the other two were asleep, but this would soon change. Ivan was the next to wake, he also woke with a fright. "Whats going on?" Ivan asked, groggy, his eyes sagging. "I don't know." Isaac responded, getting out of his bed, he began to put on his shoes, gloves, and scarf. Ivan, though tired, followed Isaac's lead, and got dressed as well. The two got ready very quickly, and on their way out, Garet also awoke from more screams. "WHAT! STOP YELLING AT ME!" Garet screamed, he didn't realize that he was dreaming and that in reality the screaming was coming from a different source. The fireplace had burst into large fire, because Garet had showed an excess of anger.

Isaac and Ivan stopped, and both of them urged Garet to get out of bed to come with them downstairs. Garet got up slowly, not wanting to move. Though with some time he got up and got dressed, thanks to persistence from the other two adepts. Isaac was fully awake at the time, because of his very visual dream, but the other two seemed very groggy. The screaming continued as Garet got dressed, as fast as his numb body would let him. Isaac was the first to head out the door, with the other two slowly moving behind him.

When they got down the stairs they saw an old woman screaming for help. "HELP! Someone must go find Mia!" The elder woman seemed panic stricken, she screamed continuously asking for help. A minute later, the man who owned the inn came into the lobby. "Calm down woman, take a breath and start all over!" The inn keeper responded. However the woman didn't calm down too much "Ohh please help, my husband has passed out! Someone needs to get Mia, she can help him!" Before the inn keeper could say anything, Isaac being the hero that he was had already set his mind to help the elder. "Where can we find Mia?" Isaac asked, opening the door to the inn, about ready to leap into action.

"S-sh-she'll be at the Sanctum." The elder woman responded grabbing the counter, looking as if she were about to pass out herself. Isaac dashed out the door before anyone else in the room had time to think. "Huh?" Garet asked still groggy, though his eyes had opened when a flash of green and yellow ran out the building. Garet was asking himself 'was that who I think it was?' Meanwhile Ivan was standing astonished at how fast Isaac had bolted out the door. "Wait up Isaac!" And before Garet knew it, he saw another flash fly by. Garet stood their for a second, pondering. He wasn't prepared for all this, and his brain was moving at a slow pace from the lack of sleep. It seemed his impenetrable feelings (besides anger) did not shock him into anything but rage. But finally he headed out the door, about 1 minute too late. On his way out he saw the waitress helping the old woman to a chair.

!!

Isaac quickly ran through the dark snow covered town, dimly lit by candles and fireplaces burning through the windows, Ivan not far behind him. He stopped at a fork in the road, though quickly followed to route on the bridge realizing the other route led to the lighthouse. Making a U-turn, he continued to follow the path before Ivan had interrupted his concentration. "W-wait up Isaac!" Ivan panted, leaning his hand on his lower body "You're running too fast, I haven't even seen Garet!" Ivan was shocked at Isaac's speed though he knew Isaac was a hard worker and determent, Ivan knew that there was something else driving him. Isaac on the other hand knew, his hope was that this 'Mia', this 'healer' was the young woman who saved them in the tundra. The run had caught up with Isaac as well, he began to get tired. Its not that healthy getting up in the middle of the night and running faster than you normally would.

Garet soon caught up with the two "Thanks for leaving me there Isaac!" Garet's mouth rambled on. He was taking his time catching up, so Garet wasn't winded as the other two. "Garet someone is in trouble! Would you wait around if someone's life is at stake!?" Isaac yelled. Ivan and Garet looked at their ill-tempered adept. They didn't know what to think, being woken in the middle of the night, their first night of sleep in a real bed in weeks. Isaac was thinking faster and sharper than the other two. Isaac continued running, slower paced this time but still determined at heart. All the towns have similar sanctums, similar buildings, similar markings, or something similar that shows travelers the sanctum. Bearing this in mind Isaac scanned each of the buildings as he ran by, when finally he came to two large doors, built into the small mountain on the north west part of the town. There were letterings engraved into the mountain, above the doors.

_'_**Imil Sanctum**,

wary travelers who need healing are welcome here

_I'su'i hataa'a, he'oyui' 'ita uzua' jh'uha'anin' _

_kudai harumiki okada kikusitsua iuyaz vikuitsti akk'_

Isaac paused, then slowly pushed open the doors. Candles lit the room, a ledge engraved into the wall all around the room held hundreds of candles. The room glowed with the candles, the color of the room and furnitures were all earth tones. A long low table was in the middle of the room made out of clay and rock built right onto the floor, for healing ill, fainted, or possessed people. Behind that, near the back, a desk for the sanctum people to sit at. Isaac stopped when he saw the next detail of the room. Isaac felt his heart beat hard, for there sat a young woman, her aqua hair was pulled tightly back in to a pony tail. She wore a dress with puffy long sleeves. Gold embraced her neck and held her purple and blue cloak in-tacked. Long dress, with violet circular patterns. The last few details of this young woman were white gloves and stockings, partially hidden by her long dress. Her face saw soft and angelic, and her big blue eyes were distracted by something on the table. She was leaning over the desk with a huge book, candles on each side of the desk lit up the page that she was on. It was a book about healing, possibly memoirs of a healer. She sat with her legs to the side, crossed under the knees. She leaned over the book with curiosity, her hands fanned out on the page. Isaac was stopped in his tracks, confused. In a way he wished she would look at him, though then again he loved gazing at her beauty. He stood there in silence not saying anything, and she stayed locked in her book.

That is until the door opened again and in came Ivan and Garet. Breaking the silence and both Isaac and the young womans focus Ivan asked "Are you Mia?" The woman leaned up right. 'Even more beautiful looking up.' Isaac thought, even though she wasn't just looking at him she was looking at all of them. "Yes, I am." Mia responded, closing her book.  
"Someone needs your help!" Ivan jumped as he responded. He pushed his hand in the air, using his body language to talk to Mia along with his words. "Who?" She stayed calm, though she did lean up into a strait position.

"There was an elder woman at the inn-she had asked that we come and find you, she said you could help!" Ivan said lowering his hands, though still jumping in the air again.

"Ohh no! Grandma!" Mia quickly got up and ran out the door yelling "I'm coming grandma!"

**Authors notes: ** This seems like a good stopping point. I'll work on it more over the course of the next few weeks, and possibly put in more details to make the sense and the feel more vivid and alive. I've just recently pulled out my long lost Thesaurus and will be looking over that as well. Thanks for reading!


End file.
